


Be Free! Our Violent Hearts... Prologue

by Megane



Series: Be Free! Our Violent Hearts... [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Beating, Blood, Gen, Obsession, Violence, Yandere, psychotism, serial murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little by little, they all broke. Freeing the inner workings of their troubled teenage minds, they were truly free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Free! Our Violent Hearts... Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based off the Pixiv work, [FREE! x HORROR](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=38610603). Can also be viewed [here](http://nii-sama.tumblr.com/post/61666048690/) on tumblr.

It all started with a tournament.

 

They wanted to be the best. They wanted to push themselves farther, be better than anyone—be the best in the world.  
  
But then they pushed themselves too far. To make up for their obsession, they had to give up individual parts of their lives.

 

School. Family.

Friend's lives.

 

_Themselves_...

 

At what cost would they pay to be truly free? 

What line should they cross to be... the best?


End file.
